The Odd Idea
by Demon's Poet
Summary: (Rated M for Freedom) So...I woke up with little to no memory inside a oddly human starship, found a super suit of sorts, equipped with powerful weapons, and now I am dragged in a war between sides of a robotic race known as cybertronian's war...WONDERFUL! Just GREAT!...ah well, atleast I'm not alone for this...But fuck me...seriously!


**Okay, I would like to point one thing out before this starts. I have absolutely positively NO, idea where to put this. Whether it'd be a crossover or not due to the nature of such a thing. So for now until I figure it out or someone can say something that may help, THIS is going to remain in the normal category until such times where it NEEDS to be changed, or otherwise. Anyways,Based on:A question of What if Summary:What if Megatron was, predictably, betrayed once again. By Starscream and his ilk. What if, when he wakes up at first, he has little to no memory. And what if, when he wakes up after this incident, he was both human, and had, odd technology that, just didn't seem to fit, and the best part is...The tech that outpaces even Cybertronians, is developed, and made by, humans…**

 **Warning Elements of a few other series:Battletech\Mechwarrior\Mechassault, Robotech, and whatever else I feel like putting in.**

 **Transformers Fanfiction:The Odd Idea**

 **Disclaimer:I literally own nothing more than the idea of this possibly happening in my infinite madness.**

 **Now, that that is out of the way. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Owwww…..my, head, it feels as if it was, splitting...Aghhh..

I let out a groan as I slowly pulled myself from the floor. My vision blurring in and out for a few moments as my eyes refocus. It was, dark, but I was able to see... _Why could I see in pitch blackness?_ I asked myself in my head. Looking around, I found myself standing in an, odd looking quarters. A cot sitting in the corner, next to it a small stand with a drawer, a desk across from that against the wall in this, 8 by 8 room...It felt so...cold.

I spied a switch near the large slab of metal that, for whatever reason I believed was a form of a door. Walking over and flipping said switch, the light blinded me for a few seconds as my eyes watered.

It was as if my body wasn't used to this...how can...whatever no time to think about it now. As I look around the room looked, spartan...empty. No personal belongings nothing...except for the odd necklace on the desk...It was, a pair of dog tags, on the tags were numbers, an odd symbol, and a name. _Magellan Tronus..._ Is that my name?...

What was my name...Magellan...Tronus...Tronus...Tron…

So, I guess I'll start calling myself that from now on it seems...and as I stared at the symbol after the name, my head suddenly spiked with pain as a flash of silver, red, and purple came across it. "Aghhh.." Gritting my teeth and ignoring it I head for the door, which opened automatically as I put the necklace on. Feeling that it may be important.

A long hallway, going either direction, but to my left was a dead end, _Crew Quarters maybe?_ Possibly...Shaking my head, I took the right and walked at a brisk pace. Hoping to figure this all out...oh well, time to explore it seems…..

* * *

 _Okay, so...Bridge, Cafeteria, cargo, quarters, and now...the final place...the hanger..._ at least, that's what I was going off of by the signs of each room had before I entered, to explore this...ship. It was a ship most definitely, something of science fiction it felt though.

Upon finding the hanger door, I froze, as if life was playing with me. My mind started racing. It was a hanger, but a hanger to what I had no idea. I then shook my head and entered, putting on a brave face. As I entered, I found myself looking around the, extremely large and kinda empty hanger.

 _God, what the hell was this hanger meant for!? TITANS!?_ Titans? What's a...And another flash, this time a giant mech that made me blink, this time it wasn't painful but...I sighed and decided to move on. I started walking along the long catwalk looking for a way down...and when I found one in the form of a ladder I took it, sliding down as if a trained professional or something. I felt my boots hit the floor and I started walking about.

As I continued walking, I found myself stopping mid way, and stared into one of the smaller hangers, lined up were a few odd looking suits, lined up against the wall in the back. Obvious bits of metal stripped away, probably to help construct something...but that wasn't what caught my eye. A full built suit, almost as if, it was a suit of giant knight armor...I looked about the hanger, to the right of the suit was a table with a large amount of papers, a odd looking metal pad with a screen lit up and other such things.

I walked over to the table and took a look at a few of the papers. At first it was a little hard to understand as some of the words made absolutely no sense what so ever. But one line of text stood out from the papers.

 _ **Project:Elemental**_

That made questions. Reading it over...I stopped at a specific phrase _Human Experimentation_ and shuddered as I looked down my quite human arms...human?...I stopped looking myself up and down….the specific flashes of a set of metal arms and torso, then I put my hands to my cheeks to feel flesh instead of metal...odd...so I most definitely am human, but possibly not always?

Sighing to myself as I continued to only gain more questions than answers before continuing on reading….and as it turns out it was the idea of a super soldier program... _Cliche huh?_

I then turned to the pad, a display with a 3D image of the full built suit behind me..I tapped it, and suddenly the suit on the image started to shift. And then it was a heavily armed motorcycle with a armored person on it….interesting…

That made me scroll down on the pad and start the reading. Longinus Proto-Suit….A proto-mech as it was classed as a battle armor. 6 tons of power….interesting. A ton worth of armor, a power core that powered its abilities and such. Enhanced jump-jets, AI...all in all a super suit that stood almost 3 and a half almost 4 meters tall...and if I am reading this right, it was built with Elementals in mind...oh yeah, Elementals are the term for the super humans.

Which I'm starting to think I am cause I am obviously tall enough to use this suit...and my body was oddly ripped if the indication of my muscled arms from earlier showed...Though, now that I think about the description of normal elementals I feel a little on the light side due to the lack of bulk but a large amount of definition.

Anyways, I finished reading it after maybe another ten minutes, the list was full of it...and it had it's own special rifle meant for...Anti-Everything pretty much. Though the rifle at the moment should be in the armoury that is attached to the bridge. I then looked over the suit for a few moments…

After thinking it over for a moment. I nodded, yep...this is it...Mine.

Well at least I'll have a way around. And if that data pad wasn't lying, then that means I'll have a power source that'll literally never run out and never be affected by an EMP, oh yeah, the suit is EMP shielded as well as all the other things were.

I walked over to the suit and put a hand on the suit for a moment, it was a darkened color. A dull silvery gray...not painted or anything. Staring at it for a few more seconds..or at least I would of had it not opened and pretty much just swallowed me into it...and that's when the darkness came into my vision and I blacked out.

* * *

Somehow I found myself on a desert road now. Even I was questioning it all. Everything I learned in the last few hours during my little black out. The suit was hijacking into my body. As it turned out I was also decked out with cyber enhancements as well as gene-modification. What a wonderful find...if it didn't give me a splitting head ache when I woke up.

Sighing I leaned into the bike's frame as I pulled the throttle, speeding up along the road. From what I know I'm in Nevada, near Jasper. Which is where I was heading as of this exact moment. It was 2010, and it was at the moment the season of fall, but for the moment both me, and the suit's AI, otherwise known as SANTA, who had a bit of a temper if I say so myself..at least when it came to subjects of humans other than myself. To which he refers to me as Master, and them as either Fleshbags, Meatshields, or Meat-Bags. With in my hour of actually knowing him he once mentioned something about an original meat-bag but that's neither here nor there.

I eased up on the throttle this time as I saw the speed limit as I was now entering the outer part of the city. Dropping my speed to little under the speed limit. SANTA was hacking satellites at the moment while I was to get a bit of an idea of the area on my own.

As of this moment I was dressed in the Longius BA helmet, with a modified body suit meant to block both energy and ballistic fire to a lower extent. The bodysuit was plated with the same type of armor, if a light amount as the actual BA suit when it was in its suit form.

I ended up driving past several locations, all of which I did not recognise but hey. Whatever, I stopped though, taking a quick turn into a parking lot of a fast food joint. To my left of where I parked I found myself looking at a smaller light blue motorcycle. The base Design similar to the larger one I was riding, but different color and armor level. Mine could take a beating, this one he was looking at it wouldn't last long if it was shot at.

Shaking his head he brought up his wrist and looked at it for a moment, as if looking at a watch but really he was looking at the TAC pad he had. Cycling through it for a few moments as I seemed to check on something. I snapped my head up hearing a voice, seeing a young male looking at the smaller bike and speaking about owning one of them in his life.

He was hopeful, so there was a plus, when he sat down on it, a few people went to talk to him, a couple of females from what I understand and after a few moments of talking he ended up _and not on his own mind you_ driving away towards an alleyway. To which made me follow quietly and from a slight distance, using the now updated map of everything and such SANTA brought up to follow the boy though alleyways to watch and see if he was in trouble.

Now imagine my suprise when I see the boy flipped off the bike, and said bike transform into a 4 and a half meter tall _15 feet or so_ in imperial measurements humanoid...and was talking to him. From where I was sitting I couldn't hear it, but I watched...and suddenly the chase was on as three purple cars were following them so I followed the cars.

High speed chases...gotta love 'em!

* * *

When we found ourselves at a suddenly at a open, sewer system area? Something akin to that anyways, as it turns out a smaller male child was playing around at the begin, but that's when these, transformers began fighting. 3 purple, silver, and red...clones? Began to fight the motorcycle woman.

While I found myself watching from the Empty highway for a few moments before telling SANTA to play something over an open channel. So, he began to play a song that I had been listening to on my way to Jasper. " _Gonna Need a Grave"_ from what I understand. To then I switch to my suit mode, standing only slightly shorter than blue. I then jumped from the highway, Pulling a large rifle from my side in mid air and I let loose. Sending rounds of hardened light energy towards the three purple ones. Before activating my jump-jets to get even higher into the air.

By the time they saw me I had killed one with my rifle shots. To which I then put away as my left shoulder weapon opened up and shot an advance HEAP (High Explosive Armor Piercing) SRM. Which dropped another a second one. And finally, when I did land. I was on the last ones chest plate, holding on as a High Frequency blade extended a few feet from my left arm and I slashed twice at the chest before jumping up at an attempt to snatch me off the now screaming giant. Grabbing onto it's face. I then drove my blade, and fist, into its visor and ripped straight through it before I jumped off.

To show off a little bit I decided to back flip a few times before activating the 'Skate' protocol on the suit. Which turned the tread-like feet flat and slidy, so when I landed, my position was me sliding away still with my talon tipped hands digging into the ground to give the effect of me stopping myself even if I could of done that at anytime.

Now standing my full suited height, only slightly shorter than the, femme. That sounded right for some reason.

Though now as I looked about a second one had come. Yellow and black this time. Like a bee….bumblebee...I blinked.

How'd I know that?

I was getting glared at by the two as well. Which made me tilt my head and speak. "What?"

"And just who are you?" Ask Blue, wow. Grouchy…

"Isn't it polite to give your name before you ask it of someone Blue?" I replied in a slightly snarky tone. Watching the two kids from before run off into a drain made me chuckle I'll talk to them later.

"Arcee…"

"Tronus, by the way. Your friends disappeared." I said pointing to the now gone kids. To which she turned looked and growled in annoyance. At the sounds at a shift she looked back and saw the large suit had turned into a bike.

"Later!" I said that and darted off down aways, out pacing them by one hell of a margin than they were used to.

And for the rest of the day. I hadn't seen hide nor tail of any of them. Except for the kids who I had SANTA cross reference with any and all databases he could connect to. To which I got a LOT of information. School, age, name, that sort of thing. Jack Darby, and Rafael Esquivel. Huh...Ah well. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be interesting.

* * *

I was right. Today is interesting, and kind of stupid the amount of BS I pulled. I'm literally only standing on a roof a block away watching and they haven't noticed me, at all. It was kind of funny how people could miss a suit so unstealthy it wasn't even funny.

Ah well. I waited as I saw Raf and Jack start talking to each other, and then Bee decided to show up, and Raf got in while Jack looked….very worried. He turned to look at Blue who was sitting in the parking spot of the school, being drawn by a odd black and pink haired girl.

After Bee took off, Jack looked to blue with a look of, well I couldn't quite ID the emotion, but he then gained annoyed look and walked off. To which the younger girl got distracted by something and blue took off after the boy who walked off. To which was now followed by pinky.

To which I decided it was time to drop down and follow along. The situation I found, this pinky was watching from around the corner to which I decided to sneak up behind, and then pick up onto my shoulder. At first she freaked, but when she found herself literally sitting on another mech she got extremely...excited, I think that is it anyways.

To which I came out of hiding to show myself and her to Arcee. Who said "Scrap."

And I simply shrugged. "Found her watching. So fuck it."

To which Arcee shook her head in annoyance before shifting into her bike form. "Get on Jack...you can take her right?" Ask Blue.

"Don't worry blue, I got girly." Who gave a slight nudge to the side of my helmet at the nickname. She was also set down on the ground as my suit shifted into its bike form. I then patted the seat behind me. "Come on." Excitedly with a squeal she jumped on and wrapped her arms around me.

After a few minutes or riding and out getting out to the desert, she let out loud woop. To which made me chuckle and speed up a bit. As I followed along to this, base of theirs. At least I assumed that's where we were being taken.

Finally, after maybe another 3 minutes, we made it to the base, and we slowed to a halt, Miko got off. Learned her name by asking by the way. And I switched to Suit again. And now she's climbing on me. Wow...okay. She was again sitting on my shoulder like before as she looked around.

At least for a few moments until she saw big, mean, and very, very mean looking and jumped off. She ran up rambling something which made me quirk a brow and cross my arms at least until heavy thudding could be heard from behind me. So not only big green, but big red as well...Hot damn.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet cybertron…" A flash of pain and a few images of death, and combat before I came back to listening to big red. "Also known, as autobots."

"Why are you here?"

"To protect you, from the decepticons." This made all 3 of them look confused before Arcee spoke up.

"Those 3 jokes that Silver there annihilated." She said pointing to me. To which a gave a shrug.

"Okay then, why are they here?"

And this is when big red began going off explaining something that I stopped listening to as I began having my own little bit of flash backs...but I did catch a name...Megatron….and that's when I put my hand to my head and growl in pain as more and more flashes began appearing. Silver mech, giant and powerful. Dark Energy...pain...death. All of it were nothing more of annoyance as I felt my head starting to split open almost. Arcee looked confused at me as Red continued explaining to the children.

And then like a light the pain flipped off and I removed my hand from my head. Why did I see that? Why did it keep happening? Memories returning maybe? What does it have to do with the Cybertronians?

Too many questions, and absolutely no answers. Wonderful.

I sighed as I saw Optimus looking towards me, and then the room started flashing green. "What's up with the lights?" I asked in a dull tone.

"Proximity alarm...and it seems Agent Fowler is here."

"I think it'd be best if you 4 don't meet him yet…" said Optimus in an obviously annoyed tone.

To which me and the kids followed the advice, we went and hid behind the wall that hid us all from the elevator on the upper entrance.

To which I saw Jack peek out, and heard some sort of speech, but I couldn't make out any of the words.

Though a few minutes later it was over and the man who showe dup had left the same way he got here. To which we all came out of hiding. Optimus started to converse with the kids again. While I found a slight weight on my left shoulder, which made me turn my head to look. Seeing this, Ratchet guy grabbing my shoulder.

"So when did you get on the planet?" He asked, which at first confused me before realizing. Oh shit, they must think...oh...To which made me chuckle aloud, my suit shifted into it's bike-form then and I kicked myself off the bike and stood on my own without it.

"Couldn't answer that, but…" I reached up and tugged on my helmet...and I got multiple gasps from around the room….Heh, it's like they never seen a man inside a suit of armor….

* * *

 _ **POV CHANGE:3rd Person**_

They all were shocked, the kids, the bots, all of them. Standing before them, was someone who stood about nine feet high on his own, give or take a few inches. A human with metallic silvery gray hair, dark red eyes. Who was also grinning in a slightly cocky way as he leaned on his right leg with his arms crossed.

Pale skin showed in the room as he looked around to see reactions. Ratchet was, absolutely shocked, Bulkhead was confused, Arcee looked like she had seen death, the kids were absolutely shocked, at least for a few minutes before he found himself suddenly tackled by a flying pink missile, otherwise known as Miko.

And finally, Optimus, at least before he was tackled. Looked to be in deep thought.

For Optimus, the last time he saw that grin on anyone...was long before the cybertronian war….on the face of Megatronus….

And that made him worry as he watched this silver haired man pet the top of the girls head who was going off with a hundred questions a second as she sat on his chest to hold him down to make sure she got answers.

Oh things most definitely got interesting…..

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:Prologue, FIN.**_

 **How was it? Enjoy it? I hope it wasn't crap or anything. I hope no one disliked it? Ah well what do I care. If you liked it or not please drop a comment for a little criticism…(If you are looking for a pairing drop that as well if you want cause I legit have no idea if I am gonna pair him with someone.) Anyways. Later all...Glad I finally got this idea out of my mind for the few seconds.**


End file.
